Meeting Mini-Me's
by Micky Reaper
Summary: The white light has chosen 4 girls to give the name Little Power Puffed Girlz Z, but who'd guess that Chika knows 1 of them is her cusin, Hachi! & not only facing that news, new Ruffs are here as well! Is everything going to workout with new love or is 1 mad professor going to ruin that? PPGZ&RRBZ Blazze&Bam LPPGZ&LRRBZ Bee


**M. B.: Hey, guys its M. B., but it's just not me here it's my new friend, Micky Reaper or M. R. for short.**

**M. R.: Hey, everyone I'm soooo excited to be doing my 1st story and I can't wait to show you my ideas.**

**M. B.: I bet everyone is wondering what I'm doing here, right? Well, me and M. R. are going to be writing this story together. We are both using our OCs in this story and don't worry the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z are in here too.**

**M. R.: So, are we ready to start?**

**M. B.: Patients young grasshopper you don't want to say anything else before we begin.**

**M. R.: Oh, umm…M. B. is starting the story off and I will probably be doing the next chapter. So, can we begin now?**

**M. B.: Yes, we can! Please enjoy Micky Reaper and Magical Blazze story…**

**M. R.: 'Meeting, Minni-Me's'!**

Chapter 1

Cousins

Hachi's POV

It's raining again…I hate rain. I mean I loved it when I was a kid, but now since I'm 12 and in Cityville Middle School I hate it. The rain has been going on for 2 days now sometimes it would stop, but in a hour or so it would start back up. I sighed while looking out the window of my small room of the apartment. "Hachi! Have you taking out the trash yet!"

"Yes, mom! In this wonderful rain I went out and took the trash out!" I shouted back hating that I had to get my chestnut brown hair wet. I'm Hachi Okayama and as you can see I'm a normal preteen having to deal with everyday life. I have orange eyes and chestnut brown hair that is in 2 braids that have 2 orange bows at the end that stop at my waist. Right now I'm wearing a orange muscle shirt with bees on it, a jean jacket that stops at my chest, black with orange at the end skirt, and my fuzzy bumblebee slippers. I sighed again, "Why is it raining? I think the plants have gotten enough water already. I really wanted to go to the park today." I jumped on my bed and turned on my T.V. to watch something to get my mind off of this rain.

"Hello, Cityville! It's going to be raining all this following week, so make should you bring your-"

"Boring." I sighed while flipping through the channels.

"Breaking news Mojo Jojo is attacking Tokyo City and it is a mess. And-" Then in the background I saw a huge exploding and soon Mojo came out holding the Mayor in his robot. "It's seems that Mojo has Mayor Mayar, I repeat Mojo has the Mayor!"

"Oh-no, this is going to be good." I smiled while turning up the T.V.

"I will win mojo! Now that I have the Mayor you guys will make me in charge mojo!"

"Please put me down!" cried the Mayor while waving his arms around.

"No hahaaha mojo! I'm going to rule this city and then the world mojo!"

"No, Mojo can't rule the world! We need someone, and not just anybody, some heroes, and not just any heroes," I giggled while looking to see a flash of red, pink, blues, greens, and yellows lines in the sky of the T.V. "we need…"

_Fighting lovely science legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_We're science boys that love being rough and cool…Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Yay, they're here!" I screamed while hopping on my bed which my mom would probably kill me for later, but I don't care. Then I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Kawa, one of my 3 best friends. "Hey, Kawa!"

"Hachi, you are watching the Puffs and Ruffs on T.V.! Oh, and Yumi and Kanari are on too."

"Hi!" Kanari and Yumi shouted.

"Duh! This is so cool that we are watching them right now fighting a battle live on T.V." I smiled while I looked at the T.V. to see Blazze and Boomer catching the Mayor.

"Yay, they saved the Mayor!" said Kanari.

"I know, I know!" we said.

"With Mayor Mayar safe the crime fighting teams can do what they do best." said the newswoman.

"Get them, guys!" we all yelled at the T.V. like we were actually there coaching them on.

"Mojo will not give up mojo!" he yelled while more hands come out to grab them, but lucky the boys got the girls before they got hit.

"You guys don't always have to do that." the girls pouted while getting out of the boys' arms.

"Can't help it." they smiled.

"Aww, the boys are so caring to them." Kawa purred I knew she had hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I want to see some attacking now." Yumi said and I was agreeing in silences.

"Duck!" the girls said while pushing the boys down and getting hit by the hand and went flying into a building.

"Ok, mama time to show you why we dislike you." the boys growled while pulling out their weapons and Mojo looked a bit scared.

"I feel bad for Mojo right now." pouted Kanari.

"Hey, he messed with the girls; he's so going to get it." I said.

"Umm, please forgive Mojo, boys." sweat dropped Mojo while the boys nodded their heads in disagreement.

_Red Twister!_

_Boomerang Shocking!_

_Round Table Flash!_

_Indian Arrowhead!_

"Mojoooo!" he yelled while the robot fell backwards into the ground.

"That was too easy." grinned Butch.

"To think mama should have put up more of a fight." said Bam.

"Oh, well at least we finished." Boomer smiled.

"Dumb mama." Brick laughed while his brothers joined in while they didn't see the robot get up and about to hit them.

"Ruffs! Look behind you!" we panicked knowing they couldn't hear us, but they did look around.

"Huh?"

"Haha mojo!" he said about to crush the boys, but-

_Shooting Berry Tart!_

_Bubbles Champagne!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"No way, mojoooo!" cried Mojo while he took off into the stars.

"What did I tell you guys about gloating when the enemy is still near?" sighed Blazze while the girls floated in front of the boys.

"Heh, sorry we forgot." the boys sweat dropped while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's go." the girls said while they took off while leaving their colored streaks in the sky.

"Well, there you have it folks. You just saw a live action of the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z and boy was it a good fight indeed. I'm Amu Suzuki, good night, and once again the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"That…was…awesome!" we screamed while I jumped on my bed. "Did you see that? Oh my gosh yes! Bubbles looked so cute today! I know right! The boys are so nice to the girls! Eeck!" we said at once reliving the whole live action fight. Until my big brother came into my room looking a bit pissed.

"H-hi, Dell what are you up to?" I giggled nervously.

"Mom says you should stop jumping on the bed and I want you to stop screaming." he sighed hard.

"But, Dell we were watching the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z!" I said while I could hear my friends' siblings yelling or talking to them on the line.

Dell brushed his dirty blonde hair that reached down to his upper back away from his gold eyes. "Well, just keep it down I'm still working on my homework and I need some quiet."

"Ok, sorry Dell."

"No problem Hachi, I know how you get when you are in your fan girl mode." he smiled while closing the door.

"That was close." I breathed into phone and I heard the girls sigh too. "How were your 'talking to' guys?"

"Well, Shin was just wondering why he couldn't see it too." Kawa said.

"Rin, didn't scolded me too badly even though she was watching something too." sighed Kanari.

"The twins were just being annoying, so I kicked them out flat on their asses." Yumi snickered.

"That's mean, Yumi!" said Kanari being the caring one that she is.

"Oh well…so Hachi, we're still going to have our sleepover tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, it's going to be good!" I grinned remembering that I invited them to my house tomorrow.

"Can't wait to have some fun, I'll bring the junky, sugary food!" sang Kawa while I sweat dropped.

"Ok, then…I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"K, Hachi bye!" they said while they hung up and I laid back on my bed.

_I feel like I forgot to do something today?_ I looked at the clock to see it was 10pm and I should starting getting ready to go to bed or I would be tired the next day; and no way am I fallen asleep in class!_ I guess I'll do whatever I was suppose to do later._

The Next Day(Yumi's POV)

_Man, I hate getting up early._ I groaned while waiting for the bus to come and pick everyone up. I removed my gray headband with a lime green bow with 3 green dots on it from my coal black hair that was down to my upper back that was spiky at the ends. I combed my fingers through my hair as my lime green eyes roamed the dirty streets of Cityville. _We really should clean up this stupid city someday._

"Yumi! Hey, hey Yumi!" waved Kawa who was running at me with top speed.

"Slow the hell down before you fall!" I shouted getting looks from the old people and other kids who have to take the public bus to get to school. "What are you looking at?" I asked while they mumbled something and looked away from me. I then noticed that Kawa was standing in front of me.

"Hi, Yumi you ready for school?" she asked while her dark orange hair, that if it wasn't held back with her red scrunchie it would go to her upper thigh, but it hit her mid-back, floated in the wind. Her rose eyes were blinking a lot, so I knew she had a hand of sugar before she got here.

"No, I don't want to go to school, but we have to." I sighed while putting my headband back in my hair.

"Well, TGIF! So, how do you like my outfit?" she smiled while spinning around. She was wearing a rose pullover median sleeved shirt, a ruffled, thigh length black and rose skirt, and light brown flats.

"You look good as always."

"Thank you! I wish you would dress a little girly too, Yumi."

I looked down at myself and shrugged at what I was wearing. I was wearing a short sleeved, lime green vero moda blouse with a black bow in the front, blue baggy jeans, lime green converse shoes, and my favorite black, fingerless gloves. "I look good to me."

Kawa rolled her eyes and soon it started raining like the weatherman just had to be right about. "Oh my gosh! I forgot my umbrella, my poor hair!" panicked Kawa.

I sighed and took out my Gir umbrella and said, "Come on get under my umbrella."

"Oh, thank you Yumi, you're a life saver!" she smiled while hugging me to death and I had to pull her off of me.

"I get it, I get it!" I sighed while the rain got hard, but it was still hot and the sun was shining bright. I wonder when the rain will stop? Soon, the public bus came and me and Kawa paid for it and stood in the middle while the bus took off for the bus stop that was close to the school. We got off the bus and we walked under my umbrella trying to dodge this crazy begger man, but he came to talk to us anyways.

"You girls got any change to give?" he asked while coming out of his box and blocking our path.

If Kanari was here she'd make us give him something, but she not, so I said, "No man, we're not giving you any of our money so get out of the way."

"You bitches always say that and you always buy candy from that 7 Eleven."

"Are you staking us?" stared Kawa while we were working our around him.

"What if I am?" he said while trying to get close to Kawa, but I stood in front of her.

"Then I'm going to pepper spray you or kick your ass!" I growled while he mumbled something and went back to his box.

"Man, he's weird." Kawa said after we were a few blocks away.

"He needs to get himself a job and maybe live in a homeless shelter."

"To bad that Cityville hasn't build anymore yet; I feel bad for him."

"If our Mayor here was as good as the Mayor in Tokyo or even Townsville, it wouldn't be like this." I stared while looking around this horrible city we call home.

"Oh well, let's find Hachi and Kanari!" she said while I noticed that we were at Cityville Middle School.

"Alright, let's go." I said while we run into the school and found them near our lockers.

"Oh, you made it ok." smiled Kanari while finishing putting her golden blonde hair that just reached her hips in a ponytail with her aqua and dark blue hairtie.

"Did you get wet?" asked Kawa.

"Just a little, but lucky Hachi saved me with her umbrella." she said while looking in her locker mirror as she got some hair strands away from her aqua eyes.

"Yumi saved me too!"

"Kanari was just happy I saved her outfit more than I saved her hair." sighed Hachi.

"But, I look so cute today." she giggled. She was wearing a dark blue, short pleated skirt with black lining the bottom of it, a aqua shirt, a dark blue vest with a purple octopus penned to it, long aqua socks, and black Mary Janes.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get to class." I sighed while me and Hachi pushed Kawa and Kanari into the history class. The bell rung and in slugged our history teacher, Mr. Smith.

"Alright, class today we are learning about different religions." he yawned while writing on the board and that's where I blanked out more of the class. I know I can get some notes from Hachi or Kanari.

P. E.(Kanari's POV)

_I'm halfway glad that it's raining, so we don't have to go on the track._ I smiled while we were watching a P90X video…I think it was chest and back. Yumi and Hachi were doing great and me and Kawa were keeping up so I was proud of myself.

"Alright, kids take a long break before we start again." Coach Brown said.

"Finally!" groaned most of the girls in the gym.

"Man, that was good work out." grinned Hachi while Yumi and her were laying on the mat.

"I might have pushed myself too hard, but I don't care." Yumi breathed.

"I happy for you guys you did good." I said while just sitting up.

"You did good too, Kanari." said Daichi, one of many boys who would always try to flirt with me, but I couldn't really be rude to them.

"Thank you, Daichi."

"You really look hot today, Kanari." said Sam.

"You want to go out some time, Kanari?" asked Shiro.

"I want going to ask her out!" pouted a boy, I didn't even know.

"No way she would rather date me."

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Shut up and leave her alone!" shouted the girls always the ones to save my butt.

"Go mess with someone else for awhile." Kawa said while the boys groaned and left me alone.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Kanari." Hachi smiled while laying back down.

"You really need to get rid of your fan club, Kanari." Yumi halfway laughed.

"How? They are just as hard to get rid of than stalkers."

"I think they are stalkers." stared Kawa.

"Well, you could get a boyfriend or talk back to them." said Hachi.

"Well, none of the boys here are that nice and I can't stand up to them if they aren't causing any trouble."

"Whatever you say." shrugged the girls.

"Besides don't you want boyfriends too?"

"Yes!" smiled Kawa.

"Kind of." Hachi mumbled.

"No, not really."

"Then I really don't want one right now either." I stared and then one of the P.E. teachers said we were starting up again. _Time for more pain that I will be feeling in the morning._

After School(Kawa's POV)

"Rain, rain go away come on back another day." me and Kanari sung while we were walking to Hachi's apartment. I soon saw the 7 Eleven that was run mainly by a African American family.

I smiled, "Let's go to Sasha's today, guys."

"Why? Didn't you already pack up a lot of candy and junk food?" asked Hachi while eyeing the other bag I was carrying.

"Well, you see I kind of was eating it in school." I smiled while they sweat dropped at me.

"You are going to get fat one of these days." sighed Yumi.

"Shut up!" I said while sticking out my tongue and she did it right back.

"Alright then, let's go." said Hachi while we made our way into the small gas station store. And there was Sasha blowing bubbles while reading a magazine as the fan blown her black hair in the breeze.

She looked up at the door and grinned at us, "Yo, guys how was your day?" she said while pulling out her ear buds that that curly hair hid so well.

"It was boring as usually." Yumi said while we went to the counter.

"I bet school really sucks. Hey, check this out." she laughed while putting out a photo from her ripped jeans pocket. We looked at it to see a really fancy cake with her standing next to it with a woman and man too who were dress like they just got married.

"Sasha, you actually designed someone wedding cake!" I asked while looking at it more.

"Yup, I'm working my way up guys. Soon or later I'll be out of this dump and design cakes for thousands of people." she grinned while her brown eyes sprinkled.

"Well, you'll totally make it there. Your designs are awesome." said Hachi.

"Thanks, now what is it you guys need?" she asked while she forced on me.

"Well, we are going to need 2 bags of chips, a pack of Cherry Cola, and lots of candy!"

"Haha, I'll see what I can do." she said while finding what we needed. "Alright, that will be $24.89."

"Alright." I said while handing her 2500 yen.

"Man, where were you when I need this for this dude who came in." Sasha said while putting the money away and giving me my change in American money.

"Sorry." I said while the girls help me put most of the stuff in my bag.

"See you next time Sasha." waved Kanari while we exited the store and the rain was just at a light drizzle, but we knew it wasn't going to stop for awhile.

_Man, we get weird weather one day it might be sunny and the next is cold as the North pole. Or it will rain like this for weeks and then not have rain for a month. Stupid pollution we have here messing with Mother Nature._ I sighed and then I noticed we had made it to Hachi's apartment.

10:01pm(Hachi's POV)

"Be prepared to meet your maker!" Yumi grinned, but I already hit her in the head with the pillow.

"I guess you meet your maker, Yumi." I smiled while we started laughing and pillows were being throw everywhere in my room.

"Well, I see everyone having fun here." stared my mom with her gold eyes after dodging a pillow. My mom was catching a tray on cookies and she placed it on my bed where there wasn't a mess of feathers and stuff.

"Thanks, ."

"You're welcome girls." she said while she turned to me. "So, Hachi how was your talk with your cousin?"

_Crap! that's what I forgot to do!_ "Um…I forgot to Skype her."

My mom shook her head making her chestnut brown hair that was in a long braid swung around. "You should see if she is on now since it is a Friday."

"Ok mom, I'll do it right now." I sweat dropped while turning on my laptop.

"Make sure you let Dell talk to her too." she said while walking out my room.

"So, why do you have to talk to your cousin?" asked Kawa while she grabbed a hand full of chips.

"Well, we haven't talked in like 5 months since she is in 11th grade, busy, and lives in Tokyo."

"11th grade? Is she 17?" asked Yumi while eating a cookie my mom just baked.

"Yup, one year older than Dell." I said while logging in to Skype. I found her name and saw that she was already talking to 3 other people. They soon logged off and I sighed in with her. "Hey, Chika!"

"Hachi! I'm so glad to hear from you." my cousin smiled through the screen.

"Same here, I'm sorry about yesterday I totally forgot."

"That's ok Hachi, I couldn't even come on yesterday because something big came up."

"Yo, Chika!" said Dell while budding into the screen.

"Hey!" I pouted, but he just ignored me.

"Hey, Dell you doing good in school?"

"You know I am. How's Uncle Tomoya and Rose?"

"He's doing fine, busy and hard at work at the job, but fine. And Rose is still protective and stuff."

"Hey, I was support to be talking to Chika!" I said while pushing him a bit over.

"Ok, ok..I'll let you guys enjoy your girl talk. See you next time Chika."

"Bye, Dell." she waved while he left. "Oh hey, are you guys Hachi's friends?" asked Chika while I almost forgot my friends where watching us.

"Yeah, I'm Kanari Tsukiyomi!" she smiled while going up to the screen.

"Hi, I'm Kawa Yamamoto!"

"Yo, I'm Yumi Kakizaki." she said while her and Kawa crowded the screen too.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chika Watanabe, Hachi's cousin."

"Hey, I feel like I heard of you before and your dad's name sound familiar?" stared Kanari while I could see the panic in my cousin's eyes.

"Nope, nope you never heard of me!"

"I feel like I have too." Kawa said.

I looked at my cousin who was now biting her lip. I sighed, "You can tell them Chika…they're my best friends they won't change." I knew why my cousin was trying to avoid those questions, but I knew my friends wouldn't go too crazy.

"Well…you are my closest girl cousin I have, so if you can true them, I guess I can." she smiled knowing all too well she couldn't fight me. I was like her sister and since we don't have a lot of girl cousins we stuck together like glue. "The reason my name sounds for familiar is because I'm the daughter of Chizuru and Tomoya Watanabe a famous singing couple."

I saw my friends' eyes light up. "You are? That's so cool!"

"Wait, Hachi you are real cousin with her?" asked Kawa.

"Yup, my mom is her father's big sister."

"Yeah, just keep it a secret I hate when a lot of people know." said Chika while putting her hands together to beg.

"Don't worry we won't tell a soul." the girls said while raising their right hand.

"Thank you." she sighed and then I noticed someone climbing through Chika's window and I panicked.

"Chika! Someone is coming in through your window!" I shouted while the boy, that I could now see, had already grabbed her.

"Eeck!"

"Chika!" we screamed.

"Hey, there Chika." the boy grinned then kissed her on the lips.

"Riku! What did I say about coming in here through my window." she blushed.

"You know it's easier to dodge Rose when I do." the boy named Riku said. "Besides, you love it when I surprise you like this."

"Not when I'm talking to other people that are watching us." Chika blushed brighter while pointing to the screen.

"Oh sorry, hi you girls doing?" he waved.

"What…what just happened?" we stared a bit dazed.

"Hachi, girls this is my boyfriend Riku Jojo. Riku, my cousin Hachi and her friends, Kawa, Kanari, and Yumi." she said.

Nice to meet you." we waved a bit awkwardly.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend already?" I cried a little bit jealously.

"Yeah, I am 17 and boys do interest me now."

"And I'm the only one on that list." smirked Riku while taking her chin causing her to blush again.

"So cute!" said Kawa and Kanari with hearts in their eyes and Yumi and me rolled our eyes at them.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Chika…he seems like the one you can keep."

"Maybe soon or later you and you girls might get one too, just not as good as me and my bros."

"You have brothers?" Kawa asked and I could already tell what she was going to ask, but-

"Yup, 1 older brother and 2 little brothers who are dating Chika's friends."

"Damn." sighed Kawa while Yumi and me had to hold in some laughs.

"Anyways, we shou-" started Chika, but her door opened to show Rose holding one of her laser gun out.

"Riku! I will murder you for sneaking in here again!" Rose growled.

"Oh man, I got to go my little flower," groaned Riku while kissing Chika's cheek. "Bye girls it was nice meeting you!" he shouted while going to the window.

"Get back here!"

"Rose, don't kill him!" panicked Chika while Riku and Rose went out the window and I could hear shooting. "I got to go guys; I don't want Rose to kill Riku! Oh, and tell Auntie Maya that my dad will be sending her a check soon, bye!" she said while sighing out.

"Well, that was…interesting." Yumi said while we looked at the screen for a minute and then I shut it down.

"Yeah, I guess she is busier that I thought." I giggled at whatever I just saw.

"Well, let's get back to doing what we were doing. Its movie time!" grinned Kawa while popping the DVD in and we turned off the lights and started watching the movie.

I looked out the window and watched the raindrops hit the window while I thought for a moment._ To think Chika actually has a boyfriend and it looks like they are close; better than all those other boys who were after my cousin, but I'm happy for her. Now, all I'm wonder when love like that will hit me?_ I turned away from the gloomy outside and when back to watching the movie with my best friends.

**M. B.: That is it, guys!**

**M. R.: Aaw, I wish we could keep going T^T**

**M. B.: Well, we will when we meaning you get the next chapter up, young grasshopper.**

**M. R.: Why do you keep calling me grasshopper -_-'ll?**

**M. B.: I don't know…you are young than me and you and me and kind of like the teacher and the student.**

**M. R.: *sighs* Anyways, what did you guys think?**

**M. B.: Good? Bad? You got to review to tell us!**

**M. R.: Please review for the love of animals!**

**M. B.: Oh, and one thing I should tell you just in case you are confused. Cityville(and probably Townsville and Monster Island) are island(s) close to Japan, but close to U. S.(Hawaii mainly) in this story.**

**M. R.: So, in the middle?**

**M. B.: Correct. Ok, since the island(s) are in the middle both Japan and the U. S. own it together, that is why there is Japanese and American names throw in here and they can use both Yen and dollars. Well, that is it!**

**M. R.: Hope you like my characters and stay toon for more of them.**

**Both of us: Thanks for reading ;)!**


End file.
